This invention is generally in the field of thermal packs for heat or cold therapy for the female breast.
Commercially available thermal packs are generically provided in shapes and dimensions for use on a variety of body surfaces, to treat a variety of common ailments such as soreness and swelling associated with muscle strain or fatigue. These thermal packs, however, are neither designed for, nor optimal for use on, the female breast.
While breastfeeding or weaning, women may likely experience engorgement, plugged ducts, and even mastitis. These conditions often cause pain, swelling, soreness, and general discomfort in the breasts. One effective treatment of these conditions is the use of a heating pad or cooling pad. Lactation consultants have even been known to suggest using bags of frozen peas wrapped in a thin dishtowel as a cooling pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,215 to Mac Whinnie et al. discloses a thermal heat pack for breast. However, it necessarily covers the nipple, which can rub against and irritate sensitive nipple tissue. These examples and other conventional thermal packs have numerous deficiencies. For example, they may cover and irritate the nipple, may not have sufficient surface for effectively treating the breasts, are too hard or rough in contact with tender breast tissues, and/or cannot be readily and discreetly worn by the woman inside her bra if desired. It would therefore be desirable to provide a new and improved thermal packs that overcome these drawbacks and limitations.